


Indomabile

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Un morso per amore [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP sulla coppia Dino/Kyoya.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: Un morso per amore [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyG1FG3H6rY; Jason Derulo - In My Head (Video).  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Cavallone Dino/Hibari Kyoya, "I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes, you'll see a side of love you've never known" (In My Head - Jason Derulo)

I'll show you the ropes

Kyoya premette Cavallone con il tonfa contro le canne di bambù. Ringhiò, il viso arrossato, l’altro resisteva utilizzando il manico della sua frusta.

Kyoya alzò lo sguardo, aveva gli occhi liquidi e il respiro affannoso.

\- Guardami! Non sono un bambino! Sono un uomo, un guerriero!

Sono stanco di essere debole, stanco di vedere il mio corpo che mi tradisce, esausto del fatto che guardandomi si veda solo un tenero petalo di ciliegio. Non sono un fiore delicato venuto dalla Cina! Questo bel visino non rispecchia il mio carattere! – pensò.

“T-ti… morderò… a morte…” ruggì.

Cavallone sorrise e piegò in avanti la testa, Kyoya ricambiò con foga. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, mentre si mozzavano il fiato a vicenda.

Cavallone lo spinse con così tanta forza da bloccarlo a terra, lo bloccò sul prato, sporcandolo di terra marrone scuro. Gli bloccò i polsi sopra la testa, Kyoya lo raggiunse con una serie di ginocchiate alle costole.

Dino ingoiò i gemiti di dolore, mentre continuava ad impedirgli di usare le mani.

“Ho visto che ti sono piaciuto sin dal primo momento. Sono giorni che combattiamo ininterrottamente, con sporadiche pause per andare in bagno. Abbiamo continuato a farlo mentre bevevamo e mangiavamo, perciò non ho dubbi.

Ti eccito” soffiò.

Hibari boccheggiò, mentre l’altro gl’infilava le gambe tra le sue, bloccandogli le ginocchia aperte. L’eccitazione evidente nonostante i vestiti.

“Voglio morderti in ogni senso” disse roco. Gli morse a sangue il labbro, succhiando avidamente.

Cavallone si strusciò su di lui, sentendolo gorgogliare avidamente.

Hibari raggiunse Dino con una serie di testate, fronte contro fronte, fino a graffiare quelle di entrambi.

Dino fu costretto a lasciargli le mani, mentre Kyoya iniziava a spogliare entrambi, con movimenti frettolosi e cupidi.

\- Tu sei così simile a quello che ho perduto e ho tanto desiderato. Sei la copia esatta di tuo cugino.

Toccando te, mi sembra di riavere lui – pensò Cavallone, accarezzandogli il corpo pallido. – Ugualmente feroci e forti, ma allo stesso tempo delicati e bisognosi di attenzioni.

Voi Hibari fate impazzire con la vostra bellezza. Persino tuo nonno Fong, che chissà quanti anni ha in realtà, tramutato in un Arcobaleno, è ancora affascinante.

Chissà se sai che gli Hibari e i Cavallone hanno lo stesso capostipite. Siamo destinati a stare insieme dai tempi di Primo – pensò Cavallone.

Kyoya gli afferrò i capelli dorati e li tirò, obbligandolo a baciarlo nuovamente.

\- In quelle poche ore in cui dormivamo l’ho sentito parlare nel sonno. M’implorava di farlo mio.

Quanti istinti ha soffocato per arrivare ad avere un bisogno così impellente di un amante? – si domandò Dino, liberandosi con uno strattone.

Kyoya fece una smorfia, erano completamente ignudi.

“Sarò il tuo insegnante, ti mostrerò le corde, vedrai un lato dell'amore che non hai mai conosciuto" gli promise Cavallone. Gli avvolse la corda intorno alle caviglie del corpo nudo, Kyoya sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi color ametista, le sue pupille si dilatarono.

Dino gli fece piegare le gambe all’indietro. La sua frusta si allungava all’infinito. Gli legò anche i polsi, la fece passare intorno al suo collo, divise a metà il suo petto, facendo un giro intorno anche ai suoi fianchi.

Hibari si ritrovò immobilizzato a terra, il fiato corto e il respiro affannoso.

\- Mi mostrerò forte! Imparerò e ti dimostrerò che non sei l’unico mafioso. Sono anch’io un mafioso pericoloso.

So giocare anche io a questi giochi! Non sono un bambino, non scapperò – pensò.

“Insegnami” ringhiò. – Non mi fai paura -.

La corda gli fu passata intorno alla sua virilità eccitata, bloccandola verso l’altro. Attraverso l’ultimo giro, in cui torno alle sue caviglie fece passare la corda tra i suoi glutei, obbligandolo a tenerli dilatati.

Kyoya chiuse gli occhi, mentre l’altro lo sollevava per il fondoschiena e, nonostante, la corda lo penetrava.

Hibari si ritrovò a contorcersi mentre l’altro si muoveva dentro di lui.

“Non così. Muovi solo il bacino… Ecco, così… Se vuoi avere comunque la situazione in pugno, ti ricordo che hai ancora la bocca. Mordimi, torturami, controbatti a parole…

Puoi anche leccare, distrarmi…” gli spiegava Cavallone.

Kyoya deglutì.

\- Se aprissi bocca al momento mi ritroverei solo a gemere oscenamente. Insegnami il controllo, sensei – pensò.

Cavallone gli afferrò il membro, stretto dalla corda, sentendolo umido.

“Non venire subito, è segno di debolezza. Devi dominare anche quando sei dominato.

Noi Cavallone siamo cavalli selvaggi. Non possiamo essere domati neanche se cavalcati. T’insegnerò ad essere lo stesso. Tu non sei libero per le leggi che ti sei imposto da solo. Io aprirò la gabbia legandoti.

Il mondo della Mafia spesso funziona al contrario”.

Le sue spinte erano sempre più forti.

\- Non devo impazzire per il piacere, per quanto trovi tutto questo meraviglioso – pensò Kyoya. Socchiuse gli occhi. – Non succederà di nuovo. Non mi piegherò di fronte a qualcuno come Rokudo Mukuro.

Diventerò forte e libero! – si promise Kyoya.


	2. Falco e rugiada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Dino Cavallone/HIbari Kyoya, "Noi ci siamo amati, violentati, deturpati, torturati, maltrattati, malmenati, scritti lettere lo sai." (Gli Spietati - Baustelle)   
> Scritta sul testo di: Baustelle - Gli spietati.

Falco e rugiada

Dino era seduto su una sedia, si stringeva le ginocchia e guardava i propri piedi con gli occhi liquidi.

“Dovremo chiuderla qui” sussurrò.

Kyoya, alle sue spalle, indossava un kimono, ed era illuminato dalle luci delle candele.

“Vuoi scappare di nuovo?” domandò.

Dino rispose: “Io non scappo. Ho smesso tanto tempo fa”. La voce gli uscì roca e la gola gli fece male.

\- Gli spietati salgono sul treno e non ritornano mai più. Tu vuoi davvero essere uno di loro? Vuoi davvero dirmi addio come un codardo? Credevo fossimo guerrieri, eroi con un onore, nonostante tutto – pensò Kyoya.

“Hai paura di sentire la verità? Se te ne va, sarai soltanto scappato” disse.

Dino arcuò la schiena, ingoiando un gemito.

“Io non voglio scappare! Sono solo stanco di farti del male” gemette. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Hibari si sciolse la cintura del kimono e la lasciò cadere a terra. Si sfilò la parte di sopra del kimono, lasciando scoperta la pelle pallidissima segnata da morsi, frustate e graffi.

“Hai paura di quello che hai fatto?” domandò.

Dino batté i denti, ansimando, cercando inutilmente di respirare dalle narici.

“Mi sento sporco” gemette.

\- Per salvare la mia famiglia, ho dovuto commettere così tante atrocità. Essere Decimo boss dei Cavallone significa schiacciare qualsiasi cosa per far sopravvivere il proprio gruppo. Come una mandria di cavalli che travolge tutto coi suoi zoccoli per salvarsi dai pericoli – pensò.

“Andare a letto con me ti fa sentire sporco? Perché? Sono cose che piacciono anche a me.

Tu non sei il bravo ragazzo che fingi di essere, sei te stesso con me. Sei felice solo tra le mie braccia. Come lo sono io tra le tue.

Con te non esistono regole, posso lasciarmi semplicemente andare” spiegò Kyoya con voce inespressiva. La sua espressione era atona.

Dino lo guardò in viso e lo afferrò per i capelli mori.

“Perché non posso semplicemente amarti con dolcezza? Perché devo sembrare un falco che si accanisce su un’innocente goccia di rugiada?” domandò.

Kyoya rispose: “Perché tu sei un carnivoro ed io voglio proprio questo da te”.

Cavallone lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato.

Kyoya rabbrividì, sentendo le dita dell’altro che lo stringevano, lo graffiavano, lo reclamavano palpeggiandolo con furia. Con le mani pallide e affusolate cominciò a spogliarsi.

Dino si stacco da lui, sentendolo ansimare per riprendere fiato, gli aveva arrossato le labbra delicate.

“Pensi che io non sia all’altezza come avversario, in combattimento. Vorresti andarci leggero” soffiò Kyoya.

Dino distolse lo sguardo, il fumo delle candele gli pungeva le narici.

“Sono il più grande, sono anche un tuo insegnante. Penso sia il minimo che ci si aspetta da me” sussurrò.

\- Gioco a sembrare una persona rispettabile, ma sono un mostro – pensò.

“Se te ne va, farai sentire un fallito anche me. Penserò che non valgo abbastanza per te. Non considerarmi anche un compagno non all’altezza” lo supplicò Kyoya.

Dino lo guardò, ignudo davanti a lui. Cavallone raccolse la frusta e la utilizzò per legarlo, traendolo a sé. Con una mano stringeva il manico della frusta, con l’altra si sciolse i pantaloni.

“Sono un debole. Non posso resistere al tuo fascino” gemette.

Hibari ribatté: “No, a rifiutarmi faresti solo sentire debole me. Forgiami. Non voglio essere un semplice petalo di ciliegio, sensei”.

\- Non voglio lasciarti. Non voglio abbandonarti sentendomi di nuovo solo. Se scappo finirò per farmi odiare – pensò Dino. Gli morse il labbro fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

Se lo fece stendere a faccia in giù sulle gambe, ancora legato.

"Noi ci siamo amati, violentati, deturpati, torturati, maltrattati, malmenati, scritti lettere, lo sai…

Non possiamo perderci così" sussurrò Kyoya. Gemette, sentendo che Dino gli palpeggiava un gluteo.

Rabbrividì di piacere sentendo che l’altro alternava degli schiaffi, graffiando la pelle di entrambi con la corda della frusta, a delle carezze.

Hibari chiuse gli occhi, mentre Cavallone gli metteva indice e medio in bocca. Iniziò a succhiare, sentiva l’altro rabbrividire di piacere, facendo tremare la sedia.

Le candele si stavano iniziando a consumare, la cera cadeva sul pavimento.

Cavallone utilizzò le dita umide per penetrare Kyoya, facendolo tremare. Il membro di Kyoya andava ad eccitarsi sempre di più, ma non poteva sollevarsi per via della frusta che lo teneva imprigionato.

Cavallone lo issò, dopo averlo preparato, facendoselo sedere sulle gambe, i glutei di Kyoya si erano arrossati e bruciavano, scorticati.

Dino, a fatica, si fece largo nonostante la frusta e lo penetrò. Gridò più forte di Kyoya, che si lasciò andare a dei lunghi gemiti, ed iniziò a muovere il bacino. Per quanto gli permetteva la situazione, Hibari dimenò il bacino per andargli incontro.

\- Agli occhi di tutti devo essere un buon fidanzato. Mi occupo di lui, gli scrivo lunghe lettere d’amore, ma quando siamo da soli, lontani da occhi indiscreti, sono selvaggio e terribile.

Ho paura che le fiamme che ardono nel mio cielo possano bruciare e distruggere una nuvola testarda, ma indifesa, come lui – pensò Cavallone.

Kyoya raggiunse l’apice e venne, sporcando entrambi di sperma.


	3. Teach me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 2: CALL ME BY MY BADWRONGNESS  
> Age-gap.  
> Fandom: KHR. Coppia: Dino/Kyoya.

Teach me

Dino indietreggiò fino al divanetto, allargando le braccia.

“Kyoya, tu sei decisamente troppo giovane per me” disse. Dimenò le mani, arrossendo.

< Reborn non mi ha insegnato cosa si fa in questi casi. Lui è sempre stato un tutor e non un ‘sensei’. Io non so come si fa in questi casi > pensò.

Kyoya gli sfilò la frusta dalla cintola e la utilizzò per legarsi i polsi, porgendoglieli.

“Non sono un bambino! Non mi sottovalutare come fai sempre, Cavallone” lo implorò. < Non lasciarmi qui, con un buco nel cuore, a desiderare qualcosa che non posso avere > pensò.

Cavallone arrossì, vedendo il giovane inginocchiarsi davanti a lui. L’obbligò a rialzarsi e gli sciolse i polsi, vedendoli arrossati.

“Senti, Kyoya, io non voglio ferirti. Sei anche un bel ragazzo, ma…”. Avvampò vedendo le labbra rosse dell’altro, Hibari se le era morse a sangue.

< Perché dev’essere così seducente? Perché mi deve ricordare così tanto il mio ragazzo?

Quanto sono sbagliato! Da quando sono diventato Decimo, da quando ho permesso ai Vongola di rendermi un mafioso, ho preso una strada verso gl’inferi. Volevo salvare i miei uomini ed invece ho solo iniziato a commettere una sequela di peccati > pensò.

Kyoya iniziò a spogliarsi, la sua pelle era pallida e i suoi color ametista brillavano alla luce delle lampade.

“Io voglio che m’insegni ad essere un uomo, uno vero. Voglio che m’insegni l’amore” sussurrò Kyoya.

Dino si sfilò la giacca e la lasciò cadere ai piedi del divanetto, sentendosi accaldato.

“Kyoya, ascoltami…”.

Hibari ribatté secco: “Non m’interessa come, ma riuscirò a convincerti! Anche a costo di morderti a morte in eterno!” gridò. Afferrò Dino per le spalle e lo spinse, facendolo cadere sul divanetto. “Io voglio davvero imparare da te! Non obbligarmi a implorarti…”. I suoi occhi erano fatti liquidi, Cavallone vide una goccia di sangue scendere lungo il suo mento.

Sospirò pesantemente ed iniziò a spogliarsi.

“Hai vinto” gemette. Serrò gli occhi e avvertì una fitta al petto. < Tutto questo è semplicemente assurdo! Perché tra tutti proprio io? > pensò. Vide Kyoya rabbrividire per il freddo, completamente nudo. < Perché sono l’unico di cui si fida, ecco perché >.

“Ti hanno fatto male in passato?” domandò.

Kyoya annuì.

“Per questo voglio imparare veramente anche l’amore” ammise.

Cavallone si sfilò anche l’intimo e lasciò che il giovane si mettesse a cavalcioni su di lui.

Gli chiese: “Sei sicuro di sentirtela?”. Lo vide annuire con decisione.

Kyoya si sporse ed iniziò a mordicchiargli l’orecchio, rabbrividì sentendo le mani di Dino che lo percorrevano, lo accarezzavano.

“Insegnami tutto ciò che sai” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Cavallone lo sentì gemere forte, mentre iniziava a prepararlo con un paio di dita.

“Voglio essere forte… Anche nella passione…” farfugliò Kyoya. Un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggì dalle labbra e gli gocciolò sul petto. “… Non sono un delicato petalo di ciliegio” ringhiò con furore.

Dino lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato, intrecciando le loro lingue. L’odore del sangue perso dal più giovane gli pungeva le narici.

Si separarono, riprendendo fiato.

“No, non lo sei…” esalò Cavallone. Infilò anche un terzo dito e finì di prepararlo.

Dino gemette, mentre Kyoya gli afferrava il membro, accarezzandoglielo rude per prepararlo, con uno sguardo deciso sul volto.

Dino scosse il capo in un mulinare di capelli dorati.

“No, non così. Puoi dimostrare di avere il comando anche senza essere selvaggio”. Gli prese la mano nella propria, guidandolo nel movimento. Si ritrovò a fremere, sporgendo il bacino, lasciò andare la mano di Hibari e quest’ultimo continuò a muovere la mano su e giù seguendo il ritmo che gli aveva illustrato.

< So che sa difendersi e non voglio sottovalutarlo. Solo che mi sento ugualmente un mostro. Lui è come un tenero coniglio che sta scoprendo questo mondo, che dopo una brutale caccia sta mettendo il nasino fuori dalla tana ed io sono una volpe spietata che se ne sta approfittando > pensò Cavallone. Gli allontanò la mano delicatamente e lo guardò in viso.

“Preferisci stare sopra tu?” domandò.

Kyoya negò col capo e rispose, con un forte accento cinese: “Voglio imparare da te, ‘sensei’. La prossima volta farò io”.

Dino sgranò gli occhi.

“Prossima volta?” chiese.

Hibari si fece prendere, Dino lo afferrò per i fianchi, grugnendo preso alla sprovvista.

Kyoya iniziò ad ondeggiare a scatti, Cavallone aumentò la stretta e lo guidò, dandogli un ritmo più regolare. Iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui. Su e giù, concentrandosi sui gemiti di Kyoya, portandolo verso un sempre maggiore piacere.

Si ritrovò ad ansimare rumorosamente a sua volta, Kyoya lo guardava attento, rosso in volto.

Dino gli lasciò i fianchi e lui continuò a muoversi da solo, accelerando il ritmo gradatamente.

“Bra-bravo… così…” esalò Cavallone, serrando gli occhi.

< Non dovrebbe piacermi così tanto > pensò, scuotendo la testa.

Kyoya venne e Cavallone si arrestò, Hibari arrossì e si sporse, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Continua” lo pregò.

Dino annuì e continuò a prenderlo con una serie di spinte, si sforzò di venire e si svuotò dentro il più giovane.

Kyoya si arcuò, gridando, il volto in fiamme e il corpo fremente. Cavallone scivolò fuori di lui e se lo fece stendere addosso.

Allungò una mano e recuperò una giacca, coprendolo.

Hibari sorrise, Dino gli posò un bacio tremante sulla fronte.

“Rifallo… e ti morderò a morte…” biascicò Kyoya.

Cavallone sorrise.

“Ne varrebbe la pena” mormorò, passandogli la mano tra i morbidi capelli mori.


	4. Primo Cavallone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anche se sono altri personaggi, si tratta della nuvola di Primo e di Cavallone Primo.  
> Sono come la versione 'antica' di Dino e Kyoya.  
> Quindi ho pensato di inserirli in questa raccolta.   
> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 2: CALL ME BY MY BADWRONGNESS  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Coppia: Alaude/ OC. Vampire. Age-gap; illegal.

Primo Cavallone

Federico accavallò le gambe, stava steso sul letto e la sua figura era in parte coperta dai drappi del baldacchino. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò la porta aprirsi.

Piegò le labbra in un sorriso, mostrando i denti aguzzi da vampiro.

“Capitano” sussurrò Alaude. La luce delle candele illuminava il suo viso, facendo brillare di riflessi dorati i suoi capelli biondi.

“Vieni avanti” disse Federico, indicando accanto a sé.

Alaude notò che sul comodino vi era una bottiglia di vino. L’afferrò e l’aprì, portandosela alle labbra e bevve rumorosamente, un rivolo vermiglio gli sfuggì dalle labbra, scivolando lungo la sua guancia fino a gocciolare oltre il mento.

“Ha un leggero retrogusto di mela, che gli conferisce anche un meraviglioso profumo. Però, soprattutto, ha il sapore del sangue” soffiò Cavallone.

< Tutto questo è così terribilmente sbagliato. La differenza d’età è troppo grande. Non siamo soltanto entrambi uomini, ma abbiamo anche due status sociali diversi.

Non dovrei neanche immaginarmi al suo fianco. Le stelle mi giudicano, fredde e lontane.

Perché non sono come mio fratello? Siamo gemelli, dovremmo essere uguali. Eppure, anche se siamo nati entrambi in prigione, lui è senza peccato. Lui è integerrimo, guidato soltanto dalla fulvida luce della giustizia > pensò Alaude. Man mano che beveva i suoi occhi si facevano più liquidi e il suo viso arrossato.

Federico si denudò, rimanendo ignudo tranne per i guanti candidi.

“Anche se il tuo sangue ha un sapore migliore” gli disse. Allungò le dita affusolate verso di lui, accarezzandogli il braccio nudo.

Una sostanza nerastra si arrampicò lungo la finestra, su di essa si aprivano degli occhi, gonfiandosi come delle bolle. Le innumerevoli iridi nere fissavano Alaude, intento a togliersi i vestiti con studiata lentezza.

Sulla sua pelle pallidissima risaltavano lividi violacei e tagli pallidi, anche alcune piccole strisce vermiglie.

< Posso sentire la presenza di Demon fuori dalla finestra. Non ho mai capito se sia geloso di me o del Capitano… Forse di entrambi, forse di nessuno.

Lui, il più fedele a Giotto, è ora pronto a tradirlo. Io, che dovevo esserne la spia, morirei per Primo, adesso. Tutto questo è assurdo > pensò Alaude.

Federico si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra.

< Questa potrebbe essere la nostra ultima notte insieme. Domani partirò per il Giappone. Non voglio trovarmi in mezzo ad una guerra > pensò.

Alaude si stese a faccia in giù al suo fianco, Cavallone gli afferrò la terga e lo palpeggiò, ascoltandolo gemere piano. Si sporse in avanti, facendo ricadere dei riccioli mori davanti al suo viso, e lo morse al collo.

Alaude iniziò a gemere forte, strusciandosi sul lenzuolo, mentre una sensazione di piacere si articolava lungo il suo corpo, mentre scariche di piacere lo facevano vibrare. Federico notò che l’altro era già eccitato e socchiuse le labbra, lasciandolo andare.

Alaude lo sentì stendersi sopra di lui e strusciò il bacino contro il lenzuolo, cercando di placare l’eccitazione all’altezza del suo membro.

Federico lo leccò, sentendolo ansimare, e lo penetrò con un colpo secco. Iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui, artigliandosi alle sue spalle.

Il sangue scivolò lungo le spalle di Alaude. Il letto cigolava, mentre le spinte erano sempre più furiose, e si arrivò al punto che la tenda del baldacchino ricadde completamente, celando completamente i due amanti.

La bottiglia era abbandonata per terra.

Il grido di Alaude, arrivato all’apice del piacere, risuonò per tutta la camera da letto.

< Finisce sempre così perché Cavallone è al di sopra della giustizia… al di sopra di ogni legge…

Il primo maledetto è divenuto qualcosa di diverso da un semplice uomo e può ergersi oltre ogni regola umana > pensava Alaude, mentre la risata eccitata del vampiro si diffondeva tutt’intorno.


End file.
